I miss you
by Gold Grace
Summary: He just misses her. Just... misses her.


Toshirou's POV:

Matsumoto invited me to another one of her crazy parties. Great. Just thinking about all the booze that's gonna be there makes me wanna throw up. Well, might as well go. Or else she'll make a scene by dragging me there like last time I refused.

I tossed my phone onto the other end of the couch I was sitting on and made my way upstairs. I opened my closet and pulled out a plain black shirt and Levi brand pants. I put them on and stand in front of the mirror.

This was the one I wore when I went on my first date with Karin. '_Screw her!'_ I said in my head. She just dumped me a few months back for some guy named Sado Yasutora.

I picked up my car keys and drove to Matsumoto's house. I parked it just in front.

_'Wow.' _I said in my head. The music was way too loud, the house was toilet papered, and there was some guy barfing in one of the bushes.

I went up to the door and knocked. After a few knocks the door abruptly opened and Matsumoto's head peeked out.

"Ohhhh! Toushirou! Glad you made it!" She slurred. Her breath was screaming vodka.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

She opened the door a bit wider and tipped her head, indicating me to go in. I took a step in and instantly regretted it. The entire place was out of order. I made my way to one of the tables, took a bottle of sprite and went to the back.

I sat down and looked around. Nobody was here except a girl. She had brown hair which was left hanging down, golden-honey colored eyes and a creamy complexion. In other words, she was beautiful.

I downed my sprite and made my way to her. I sat down next to the window she was standing in front of.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She smiled. Oh, such a beautiful smile.

"What's your name?"

"Hinamori Momo. You?"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. Though it's a bit too much for me."

"Yeah. Me too."

We talked the whole night through. No care in the world.

But that was two months back. Right now, I'm in front of my computer having a dilemma. Me and Momo has dated after that night for a year. I don't know what happened, but we broke up. Right now, I'm writing a letter to her. To show her how I feel about her.

_"Hey._

_I know we haven't seen each other or even talked to each other in a while. But, I want you to know that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I want you to know that I miss you._

_Nor do I regret what happened nor do I want to see you again, just I miss you. Just... miss you. It's so strange to think that someone I knew so well, is now a total stranger to me. That sometimes, I go entire days without thinking about you._

_Most of the time, I let myself forget because it's easier, but then I find something. A photo, a gift, the stupid love letters we used to give each other. And the full weight of what's being lost comes crashing down on me._

_Part of me wants to see you again, to hold you again, to _kiss_ you again, but all those feelings become empty thoughts when I look back now remembering that love isn't always what it seems. It's just so easy to forget._

_But this isn't regret. We had our reasons for ending it, and they were as valid as ever. But back at the start, we didn't need reasons for falling in love. We just did._

_The reasons came at the end, and everything since then has been about reasons. And that's good. Because it means that one day, I'll find someone that I won't have to say goodbye to. But a part of me just misses loving someone and having them love you back. That's all._

_I guess what I'm saying is, I hope things are good with you. I hope everything is great. I hope you have found a love that's all the things ours couldn't be. But just a small part of me hopes that you still remember what it was like before all the reasons,_

_and that you miss me too."_

I stared at the screen. The arrow pointing towards the box that says 'send.' I take a deep breath.

Then, I move the arrow towards the 'x'. And *click*. I step back. Turn around and leave.

It's better this way.


End file.
